A Shift in Gravity
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Yuki kicked Shuichi out once again. Instead of going to Hiro, Shuichi wanders around and ends up at his relatives' shrine, where his cousin Kagome talks to him about his problems and talks him into breaking up with Yuki and moving in with her.
1. Prologue

Yuki: I'll be surprised if this doe well… I doubt your writing's any good.

Yoruko: Shut up, and please get out. Oi! Who let Yuki-baka in!

Tohma: Sorry, Yoruko-san. He snuck in when I came, and I couldn't talk him into getting out.

Yoruko: If you really tried to get him to leave, it's ok. If not… well, no use crying over spilt milk.

Ryuichi: When do I get Shu-chan, na no da?

Yoruko: If I get to borrow Kumagoro for a day, I'll post one of my ideas where you get him instead of Yuki the jerk very soon.

Ryuichi: Kuma-chan says it's a deal, na no da. *hands Yoruko Kumagoro*

Yoruko: *smiles* Thank you for cooperating, Kumagoro. I hope you don't mind helping Shuusuke, Seiichi, and me come up with some… ideas.

Ryuichi: Kuma-chan is the best at coming up with ideas!

Yoruko: You and Seguchi-kun can join us if you'd like.

Ryuichi: Okay! Sounds fun!

Tohma: Very well, Yoruko-san.

All three: *leave together after watching in amusement as members of Akatsuki drag out Yuki*

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned anything I write about.

Summary: Shuichi and Yuki fought again, leading to poor Shuichi getting kicked out again. But this time, instead of going straight to Hiro for comfort Shuichi wanders around to think things over and clear his head. Lost in thought, he ends up at his cousin Kagome and her family's shrine. She makes him realize the truth about his situation with Yuki, and they decide that he'll move into her apartment with her. Then, she ends up becoming a part of NG Records. Plus, Kagome and Ryuichi seem to be really close, and something is different about Hiro's interaction with Shuichi. Could this be the chance that Shuichi and Hiro never took in high school?

Pairings: Kagome/Ryuichi, Shuichi/Hiro, Tohma/Mika, maybe Tatsuha/Suguru

**Prologue: A Chance Meeting **

It was the same as it always is. Shuichi and Yuki got into yet another fight. Because, of course, Yuki is a jerk… which Shuichi sometimes either forgets or fails to admit. Naturally, Yuki being the indifferent, noise-despising or overly-easily distracted guy he is, kicked Shuichi out; again. This was always happening. By now it had become a regular routine- Shuichi gets kicked out for no genuinely valid reason or leaves because of something Yuki said. Shuichi is found by Hiro who either takes him out to eat then to Hiro's house or Hiro just takes Shuichi to his house, where they usually order pizza and watch movies. Sometimes he's there for over a week.

This time, though, is different. Shuichi is hurt and confused. He knows that his relationship with Yuki is rocky at the best of times. He also knows that he has no way of knowing that Yuki is even faithful to him. Shuichi knows that their relationship just may be worse than ever, and the reason they fought this time was because the singer tried to talk to the author about his concern that he's not faithful… when all Shuichi had said was that he just wanted to know. What's worse, Yuki neither admitted to nor denied the concern.

On top of it all, Hiro was becoming more and more worried about Shuichi, asking him if 'he's still sure he's happy with the jerk', and even Ryuichi, who had generally simply trusted Shuichi, supported for him, and been there for him in general, was starting to say that 'Ryu-chan knows that Shu-chan cares about Yuki-san, but Kumagoro doesn't like how Yuki-san treats Shu-chan and we're both worried that you'll lose your sparkle.' So the pinkette was just aimlessly wandering around Tokyo, lost in his mind trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings and clear his head.

Shuichi, who was mostly staring at the ground rather than paying any actual attention to where he was going, found himself at the bottom of steps to a shrine. This shrine… Shuichi looked around to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, this was it. The shrine that his late uncle's family lived on- Higurashi Shrine. Shuichi began the trek over the overly-big set of stairs, which was still familiar in spite of how long it had been since his last visit. Shuichi had been here a lot as a child and teenager, and had also always been what a ridiculous number of people saw as ridiculously or surprisingly fit for someone like him. It had been years since Shuichi had last been to the shrine, and almost as long since he'd last seen his relatives.

Once at the top, Shuichi headed straight for the Goshinboku at the same sedate pace he'd been wandering the streets of Tokyo at. He sat down on the bench so that he could pull his knees to himself. It made him feel better, and helped him think when he was upset, alone, or both upset and alone. Right now, the latter was the case. Shuichi didn't know how that made him feel. On one hand he was almost relieved because it gave him more space to think, but on the other hand he felt really lonely and could use some company and some comfort.

Shuichi wasn't alone for long. After no more than a few minutes, someone came and sat down on the bench next to him, then pulled him to their side. This embrace… It was familiar. The very same embrace that comforted him every time he was upset but Hiro wasn't there for him, simply every time he was upset before Hiro. It was the embrace that made him feel better when he and Hiro were still in high school and he'd been upset when not only was Hiro quitting therefore breaking up Bad Luck but he'd also been upset because they'd thought and because of the things he'd said. He looked up at the figure.

"What's wrong, Shu Shu? It's been a while since you wandered or came here and this part of Tokyo is a bit far from where you live."

"Kagome…"

Indeed, it was Kagome Higurashi, his cousin. The older sister he'd never had. She was always there for him, and sometimes she even knew him better than Hiro did. His cousin, who was in her mid twenties by now, was more beautiful than ever- in her later teenage years she had really come into herself. Her blue-black hair had grown down to her waist over the years, and she'd taken to braiding it or wearing it in a low ponytail when it was in her way. (AN: by 'low ponytail' I DON'T mean how Sango & a bunch of other women in the Feudal Era in Inuyasha wear their hair.) Her blue-violet eyes still had that sparkle but had gained wisdom over the years. One thing had changed about her personality: she was more stubborn than ever, and could no longer stand girls like her old 'friends' Yuka and Eri. She also refused to wear a skirt… except for a kimono on occasions where she HAD to wear one, and even then she wore pants under it.

"Talk to me, Shuichi. What's wrong? You're about to cry, and I don't mean the sort of crying you usually do when frustrated, angry, overreacting, or upset."

Shuichi looked at Kagome, right in the eyes. Kagome noted that he was probably even more upset than when Hiro had tried to quit Bad Luck just because his parents had expectations. If it was what Kagome thought it was, there would be hell to pay.

"It's just all going so wrong, Kagome, and I don't know how much more I can take."

Kagome thought she understood. She'd been through something like this with her started out as a near-crush that eventually diluted to simply friendship with Inuyasha.

"Let me guess… It's Yuki. He's turning out to be the opposite of the fairy tale hero, prince charming, or knight in shining armor you thought he was?" she stated more than asked.

"Yeah… when I started to pursue a relationship with him, I thought he was just a little rough around the edges, but it hadn't mattered, because I cared about him… thought that I loved him. I just thought…"

"You thought that if you could just be there for him, that it could help him and maybe even melt the ice around his heart?" she finished.

She knew the feeling… she'd thought that if she could just be there for Inuyasha as a friend, show that she didn't care about what he was, that it could help him get over his rough child hood that had come with being what he was. But she'd been wrong. He'd never seemed to change much at all, and even now she wasn't sure that the stubborn inu hanyou had ever actually cared about her and seen her as a friend.

Shuichi just nodded in response.

"So… what exactly is wrong?"

"Yuki… he's gone more than ever. When he's home and actually lets me stay too he locks himself in the study or his room. It's been over a year and he still has yet to call me by my name instead of brat, kid, idiot, or some other insult. He knows by now that I'm a decent cook but refuses to let me do more than use the microwave or toaster oven. He yells at me for making a mess even though he knows I always pick it up on my own. I still have no way of knowing if he's actually being loyal to me or if he either never gave up sleeping with random women or started again, which lead to be being kicked out this time. Worst of all, though, Kagome… I have no way of knowing or asking if he even cares about me, let alone loves me." Shuichi had never mentioned or talked about any of his problems or concerns with Yuki besides crying or whining over how mean Yuki is or worrying over the fact that they're both guys once or twice.

"According to Hiro, he also insults your lyrics even though he must know that in spite of how idiotic he thinks you are, you know more and are smarter when it comes to real relationships than he does."

"It's true that he always insults my lyrics… but what do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"I mean, that from what I tend to hear Eiri Yuki, immensely popular romance novelist, may be able to charm or seduce women, and his books may be surprisingly poplar and rated surprisingly well, but I've heard enough about him from people who've actually met him to know that he's more than likely a cold hearted jerk with a cold family or rough child hood and quite possibly a tragic or traumatic experience who might think that he but doesn't actually know anything about real relationships in general, let alone romance and actual love."

"…You're right. I've glanced through novels of his, and I think the only reason Maiko reads let alone likes his books is because she likes or is attracted to him." Shuichi mentioned.

"Or she just has weird or bad taste." Kagome said half-jokingly.

They both knew that it was highly likely even though to those who didn't know her personally as a friend or family member might be surprised by it. After all, Bad Luck's music had always been pretty good and popular among those that heard it even back before Shuichi started coming up with their own songs, but Maiko, when you could talk into listening, had always claimed to not like it and the CDs Shuichi always gave her and their parents for free would have started to collect dust by now if their father hadn't either liked their music or simply insisted on listening to it from time to time because Shuichi is family.

Kagome had never known what to make of Maiko or her and Shuichi's mother. They both seemed to care at least a little but neither had ever listened to or truly paid attention to Shuichi. Kind of like how Kagome had held a grudge against the long-dead Hiten of the Thunder Brothers ever since finding out that he had a younger sister that he'd been neglecting since before killing Shippo's father in order to collect jewel shards. After all, the most important lesson she'd ever learned was something her father was always telling her when he was alive: nothing whatsoever is more important than the people you care about, and you should stick by your friends and family no matter what.

Kagome sighed. She really hoped that Shuichi reacted okay to her idea. "Shuichi… you can't go on like this."

Shuichi, who had started looking into his lap at some point, looked back up at her. She rarely used his whole name. "…Kagome?"

"You need to rethink this relationship with Eiri Yuki, Shuichi. It's bad for your health, your dream, and you're making everyone who cares about you worry. Hiro says that even K-san and Fujisaki-san are beginning to get concerned, and Tohma-kun has been worried about what your mental and emotional state will end up like should you stay with Yuki-san for a while now."

"Seguchi-san?"

"I've been acquainted with him since Jr. High… we've been friends for a while now." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Shuichi wasn't very surprised. He thought about what she said…

"Do you even love him anymore?" Kagome asked. After all, this wasn't anything like how Hiro described the sad routine in his e-mails… if he was admitting all of this and no longer defending Yuki things must be bad.

"…No, I don't. I didn't want to admit it because then I would be admitting that everything was going wrong, but Yuki has been so cold and such a jerk and our relationship has been so rocky that I fell out of love with him."

"Then… you need to end it.

"Kagome, you're right…" Shuichi started, "But… what should I do?"

"Well, breaking up with Yuki and moving out is a start."

"Where should I go though? Moving back in with my parents and sister is out of the question, and I could never impose on Hiro…" 'But I don't want to be alone, either.'

"Well, that's a stupid question. You'll move in with me, of course. My apartment's a bit big for one person anyway."

He looked up at Kagome in surprise. But before he could protest, she placed her finger over his mouth and the look in her eyes made anything he'd planned to say die on his lips.

"Please, Shu-chan? For me? You're not a burden or a bother no matter what Yuki-san says and… You're the little brother I never had. (this was true enough, Shuichi mused, Souta may be her brother by blood and they were close but their relationship had diluted over the years since her trip down the well to more like cousins, & before the well they'd barely been as close as an average brother and sister.) You're family, and my friend. I care about you, and I need to make sure that you don't go through something like this ever again. Yuki-san obviously went to fast too soon."

Shuichi smiled. Things were finally looking up. Just maybe without his rocky relationship with Yuki he'd be stable enough not affect his music and job anymore.

"When do I move in?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm going with you to pick up your things and to be there as moral support when you break up with Yuki. For now, though, let's call Hiro. We'll have him bring over some spare clothes of yours and we can order pizza and have a sleepover."

"At your apartment?"

"No… here. Grandpa's out of town for a week and Okaa-san went with Souta as a chaperone for a fieldtrip that's going to have them be gone for the weekend."

"Ah. Well… Let's go, Kagome! This is gonna be a blast! We haven't done this since me and Hiro were in high school!" (AN: the incorrect grammar was on purpose for those who are picky.)

With that, Kagome let herself be led into the house by Shuichi. Yes, things were definitely looking up.

**Owari**

Next time on A Shift in Gravity: Hiro, Kagome, and Shuichi have their sleepover, then have their confrontation with Yuki. Then Monday comes and at work everyone notices a jump in Shuichi's mood. Naturally, this leads to the break up being revealed… and Shuichi revealing Kagome's secret. Plus, Tohma has a deal for Kagome. What is it, and how does it change things? And why does something seem a bit different about Hiro where Shuichi is concerned even though things are the same as ever between them?


	2. Chapter 1

Yoruko: Konnichiwa~ ^^ Sorry it took me so long to update this story. :-(

Ryuichi: *playing with Yoruko's dog, who is her mascot* I'm just glad you're getting to this story, na no da. ^^

Yoruko: Ah, thanks Ryuichi. ^^ Can I take that as meaning that you're looking forward to this story?

Ryuichi: Yup~ in this one I'm with a pretty lady. How can I not be excited.

Yoruko: *giggles*

Kagome: *blushes*

Disclaimer: Nothing recognized by the readers is owned by Yoruko Rhapsodos.

**Chapter 1: A Breath of Fresh Air or **

**Yuki Finally Gets What's Coming to Him**

*Ding Dong*

"That's the front door." Kagome said, "Hiro-kun must be here."

"I'll get it!" Shuichi said excitedly as he started to get up.

Kagome was having none of that, though, and she pushed him back into his seat. "Uh uh! You stay right here and pick a movie to watch. I'll let him in."

"Hello, Hiro-kun." she said when she opened the door.

"Yo." Hiro greeted, "How's Shuichi?"

Kagome smiled. "He seems much better than I've heard of from your or Seguchi-kun's updates in a long time."

Hiro grinned. "That's good. He's lucky to have a cousin like you."

Kagome chuckled. "No... I'd say you're the one he's lucky to have. Without a friend like you, there's no knowing where he'd be or what state he be in right now."

Hiro tried to write off what she said as just being what friends are for, but Kagome noticed that he was blushing lightly. She shook her head mentally. Things would have been _much_ better off if Hiro had never caught onto the fact that Shuichi might have been attracted to or even liked Eiri Yuki. That whole mess Shuichi mentioned in an e-mail or two about the almost romance between Hiro and Yuki's would-be fiance might have also never happened. Or at least, that's what Kagome will always hope. She knows better than to hold her breath, though. If the Feudal Era taught her anything about love and romance, it's that most guys either are stubborn in some shape or form, are oblivious, are complete idiots, or worst of all a mixture of the three of some type. After saying something along the lines of 'if you say so' in response, Kagome led Hiro to the living room.  
The sight awaiting them made Kagome chuckle and Hiro sigh. Really, it just figured. Shuichi had been doing as told, and was in front of the movie cabinet. However, he fell down and was currently sitting on the floor... covered in movies. Shuichi had somehow managed to create a movie avalanche. Kagome just shook her head, amused. Hiro, however, wasn't like that. How could he possibly resist a chance to tease his best friend?

"Shuichi, I don't think that we can manage to watch that many movies in one night." he said.

"I know that! I was trying to grab a movie but when I managed to get it out it messed up a bunch of other movies and they all fell out too even though I tried to fix it before I fell. I think I only made it worse." Shuichi said with a pout.

This only served to make both Kagome and Hiro chuckled. It seemed like things like this happened to the pink haired guy all the time. Was he a literal trouble magnet? Not that Kagome was any better, as any who either had known her since she was little or who knew of her time traveling could tell you. (Therefore Kagome would never tease or comment on it, just wonder if it was something in the genes or if there was something her dad never told her.) The chuckling made Shuichi finally process something that he should have already known but hadn't quite realized because he was distracted.

"Hiro! You're here!" Shuichi said excitedly, immediately pouncing on his red-haired best friend for a glomping session. (Which was inevitable if you were close to Shuichi.) Kagome couldn't help but notice that Hiro eyes widened in surprise for a second before they softened and he returned the hug.

'Looks like even Hiro is unable to get so used to Shuichi and his so-called antics that he's never fazed by them.' Kagome thought. Of course, what she _really _noticed was how cute the scene was.

In the end they all agreed on an anime marathon. Kagome's mother (who liked the romance centered anime) and Souta had a huge collection of anime that they seemed to manage to constantly add to so there was plenty that none of the three hadn't seen. There was also some that none of them had simply not seen all of. The anime they decided on, however, was all stuff that Kagome had seen most of.

All three of them had a blast. They commented or debated on some aspect or other of the anime they were watching at the time. (there was even a rare case where they were all on the same side- all three proved to be anti- Kira when they watched Death Note) Shuichi and occasionally Kagome talked back to or at the TV- which made Hiro tease them about how it couldn't respond.

They ate snacks, pizza and bread sticks once the delivery guy got there, and dessert type food all night. Hiro even wondered briefly at one point how Kagome's mother managed to keep so much soda in the house. This brought on a comment by Kagome on how Souta and any friends he brought over seemed to never stop eating; if you believed her grandfather's complaints and ramblings that is.

Eventually Shuichi fell asleep- surprisingly early for a sleepover type situation- with his head on Hiro's shoulder. It was one of the most adorable sights Kagome had ever seen. She thought for a second that she might have even seen Hiro blushing really lightly. Hiro used the opportunity to talk to Kagome about what he'd been concerned about all night but put in the back of his mind so that all three of them could have fun.

"So what happens now?" he asked Kagome when she put a blanket over Shuichi.

"In the morning, I'm taking Shu-chan to Yuki-san's as moral support as he breaks up with Yuki-san and picks up his things. Then we're bringing his things over to my place so he can move in with me before I take him somewhere fun for the rest of the day." Kagome replied.

"... You're not leaving me out of that. I warned Yuki that I would get back at him if he ever hurt Shuichi." Hiro said.

Kagome smiled. "Shu shu's lucky to have you there for him. If I'd had a friend or even a relative like you around during my teenage years things may have been a bit less of an emotional roller coaster... or at least an easier to handle one."

Hiro turned his face towards Shuichi to take advantage of his long hair in order to hide his blush, though he had a feeling that it was in vain. "What else could I do? I could never forgive myself if I didn't do everything I can to put a smile back on his face when he's feeling down. He's really grown on me over the years."

Kagome shook her head, smiling. She wouldn't bother arguing about it. But she knew that it was probably much more than that, they had always been close. She went upstairs and to her old room. If Shuichi woke in the middle of the night, she knew that he knows where the guest room is. She knew that she'd need plenty of sleep if she wanted to have enough energy to deal with Eiri Yuki tomorrow without blowing up or getting a head ache.

The next morning found them at Yuki's front door late enough so that he had to be awake by then but still early enough so that it was nowhere near lunch time. Kagome and Hiro had contemplated one of them knocking on the door or even ringing the door bell- mostly to annoy the grumpy 'novelist' more. But they wanted this as quick and painless for Shuichi as possible. So Shuichi unlocked the front door, Kagome had her hand on his shoulder to remind the pink haired young man that she was there for support.

Yuki was at the table in the kitchen, a book of some sort in one hand and a steaming mug of what was probably coffee in the other. There was an empty plate in front of him and he was already smoking. Kagome held back a grimace. She couldn't stand cigarette smoke. He looked up, having apparently heard the door open.

"Where have you been, Brat?" Yuki asked, clearly not really caring.

"I see no one here named Brat." Kagome said.

"And you are?" Yuki retorted, not liking anyone questioning him.

"Shuichi's cousin, Kagome. Eiri Yuki, I presume?" she answered.

"What are you doing in my home?"

"Obviously, I brought Shu-chan here." she said.

"Why is she in her, Brat?" Yuki asked Shuichi, ignoring the woman's earlier comment.

"..." Shuichi just looked down at his feet.

Hiro sighed. "Shuichi, you need to speak up man."

"I'm waiting." Yuki said, not liking being ignored.

Shuichi mumbled something. It took two tries before anyone heard what he was saying. "I said I'm here for my things." he finally said on the third try.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. That had been the last thing the novelist expected.

"Just let it all out, Shuichi." Kagome said.

Shuichi was silent a moment, doing his best to collect his thoughts. "... I'm sick of this, Yuki. You ignore me all the time or treat me like I'm an unwanted child you're looking after. You don't trust me about anything. It always feels like the only thing I can do without being yelled at for being annoying when you're supposedly working is sleep. You ridicule me on a regular basis. I always get kicked out over the smallest things or without having even done or said anything. Worst of all, though, is that not only am I not sure whether you even have feelings for me or if you ever did, I have no way of knowing if you were ever faithful or if you just started cheating on me even though we were supposed to be an actual couple. It was all too much Yuki, I don't even love you anymore. We're through."

Yuki sighed. The kid- age aside that was what he would always be to Yuki- had grown on him, but he didn't think he cared all that much. He had to hand it to the brat, though. He's smarter than he gives him credit for sometimes.

"Where will you go?" Yuki asked, "You gonna move in with Red here?" He gestured to Hiro at the last part.

"He's moving in with me, actually." Kagome said.

This time, Yuki was the one who didn't say anything right away. "Whatever. Just get your stuff and get out of here, Brat."

Yuki took a sip when Shuichi was out of sight. "What got into the kid? He's usually not so reasonable."

Kagome glared. "You've been taking it too far recently, that's what. You're one of the first people he ever thought he was in love with, forget whether or not his feelings were real. But you kept making him cry and breaking his heat. Everyone has a breaking point."

"I meant it when I said I would make you pay if you ever hurt Shuichi, Yuki-san. You're lucky he's taking this so well." Hiro added.

"... The damn kid should probably have known better than to be so persistent with a guy like me anyway." Yuki said.

Kagome sighed. "I don't think much of you, but I will say this, Yuki-san. Shu Shu could have been good for you, if you'd just given him a real chance. It doesn't matter how jaded you are or how hurt you were in the past, it didn't give you the right to treat anyone like that- especially someone like him."

"... Cheh. Just take care of the brat. God knows I was never up so a challenge like that." Okay, so maybe he was a secret softie when it came to Shuichi. He'd still never admit it.

It went relatively quickly from there, with Hiro helping Shuichi with his things. It was surprising, how few things Shuichi had actually had. Especially things that weren't clothes. Especially if one ignored anything related to Nittle Grasper or Ryuichi Sakuma. They had Shuichi moved into Kagome's three bedroom apartment. She had a spare bed set her family had no room for back at the shrine in one room, this was Shuichi's room. The other room she had in an office setup in the spare room. (A desk with a laptop on it and a bookshelf. There were even two spare chairs.) They had lunch at a cafe when they were done then spent the rest of the day at an arcade.

The next day, Kagome went with Shuichi to NG Studios. She made the excuse that she would have dropped him off anyway, and had nothing to do that day. When they entered the room where Bad Luck usually meets, K and Suguru were both surprised at how upbeat and cheerful Shuichi was. It had been a long time since the singer had smiled like that. K ignored it and Kagome, however, and gave Suguru no chance to do otherwise...

At break time, Ryuichi burst into the room, followed by Noriko. The first thing he did was glomp Shuichi. After the initial greetings, Ryuichi made an observation. Suguru, being curious, couldn't bring himself to be annoyed.

"You're so sparkly Shu-chan! I don't think I've ever seen you shine so much." Ryuichi exclaimed.

"I broke up with Yuki." Shuichi said.

"That's great! I know you used to like him, Shu-chan, but Kuma-chan says that Yuki-san is a meanie." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi shrugged it off. "It doesn't bother me... even I freely admit that he can be a jerk."

Just then, Ryuichi realized that Kagome was there.

"Who's the pretty lady, na no da?" Ryuichi asked.

He grinned a little at her blush. It made her even prettier... Even Kumagoro thinks so.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she's my cousin." Shuichi said.

"Oh? Is she a musician too, no da?" Ryuichi wondered.

Shuichi shook his head. "Nope! Kagome-chan's a fantasy novelist. You wouldn't know it, though. She uses Kishiko Yamakawa as a pen-name."

Kagome face-palmed. She should have known...

Ryuichi went over to her at the news. "Really? I love your work, na no da! Kuma-chan says your stories are his favorites."

As Kagome and Ryuichi chatted to get to know each other, they watched Shuichi and Hiro. Kagome couldn't help but notice that their interaction was different from even yesterday... She exchanged glances with Ryuichi and they both grinned at each other knowingly.

Later, however, Kagome found herself in Tohma Seguchi's office while both groups were busy. The two had known each other for years, while Ryuichi and Tohma were childhood friends and band mates Kagome had been a classmate of the blonde and his wife when they were in high school. This had been how Kagome knew as much concerning Eiri Yuki and the former relationship he had with her cousin as she did. (Well, that and e-mail exchanges with Hiro. Apparently, the red head's family was no good for things like advice and relieving worries.)

"You wanted to talk to me, Kagome-san?" Tohma stated.

"Yes... you remember your offer?" Kagome said.

"Which one?" Tohma just liked trying to make people squirm.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You said before that if I ever decided that I needed or wanted a job whether to alleviate boredom, for financial stability, or any other reason I was welcome to come work for you here as a song writer?"

Tohma remembered, all right. He'd never given up on having his friend around to write songs for bands an solo artists signed on with him that either were stuck, couldn't write a decent song to save their lives, or just needed something new.

"Ah, yes. Is it about that?" Of course, he knew that she would never bring it up if that wasn't the case...

"You got it. I've decided to take you up on your offer. It seems like things get interesting around here

"All right then. Let's get the details out of the way, shall we?" Tohma asked.

And thus the fates of the members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were sealed.

**Owari**


	3. A Warning to My Readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
